Time Shall Tell
by Ivy Talonboom
Summary: She is an Persia Princess; he is an man from the street. They are best friends, but their status are far different. When her brother is accused of the murder of King Sharaman, how will Mae handle the burdens? M for later chapters. Bis/OC Dastan/Tamina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh I bet you are wondering about **_**With The Wind**_**, eh? Don't worry, it is still in process! But, I also wanted to give you something to hold out on while I write the next chapters to **_**With The Wind**_**. This story is a bit different than my other one, because in this one Dastan has a sister and it focuses more on her and what happens with her during the movie. And this also involves a lot more Bis, and I mean **_**a lot**_** more. :D Why kill Bis off? Hmph! ****Without further ado, here is your chapter!**

**

* * *

**"Have you seen Dastan?"

Mae looked up, eyebrows furrowed together as she held an apple in her hand from the small market stand that sold many sorts of fruits and vegetables. It was a striking day in Nasaf, Persia. It was a bit on the overcast side but the temperatures were just lovely with a gentle wind breezing through their hair. The young Princess certainly had an habit of going out into the city and walking around, simply enjoying the fresh air. Within the palace, she knew her given place as the future ruler of Persia but once she steps out the doors of the palace and into the carefree town, she was truly herself. It was the only time she could be herself.

Her long, brunette hair weaved down her below her shoulders, curling at the ends with small bangs sweeping over her luscious blue ocean eyes; her slim figure and curves catching an man's eye. She wore a brown, floral design, laced crisscross vest on top of an white, thin and loose shirt. It scrunched up around the elbows and shoulders, small skirts of it flowing to her waist. She also wore an matching blue skirt, decent and simple.

"I thought he was with you," Mae replied with a hint of bewilderment in her voice. Bis merely shook his head.

"I thought he was with you."

"I thought he was with _you_!"

"If he's not with me, and if he's not with you…then where is he?"

_Crash_! Mae jumped in surprise as she glanced over behind her where there was now a very large crowd of bystanders circled, cheering and whistling. She wondered what could be going on. Usually, when there was an crowd like such it usually meant a fight was going on and when a street fight was going on, bets were made. Mae was guilty to admit that she had placed few bets on the past and on her very own brother, _but_ those bets were on that he _could_ win, so it wasn't that bad…right? But of course…her brother usually lost, for his opponents were usually more stronger and well experienced than him.

She had not seen Dastan all day _and_ a crowd was formed with cheers and faintly, she saw a little table with pouches with an older man standing behind it, grinning and cheering himself as he watched. And that meant only one thing…

"Bis," Mae turned to her best friend, who she caught trying to see over the crowd by standing on the tip of his toes; his attention was quickly to her, innocence in his eyes. "where _is_ Dastan?"

He had never looked so guilty. "That…is why I asked you."

Mae raised an eyebrow, shifting her weight and gave him that intense gave. Bis shifted and cast his gaze side to side and gave her a weak smile with a nervous chuckle. "Bis, I think you know. And you _know_ that I know. Answer my question, where is Dastan?"

"Where is Dastan…ah, where is Dastan?" Bis gave her a charming smile. "Well, you see, about that…"

"Is that the best you can do?" That was Dastan's voice. Mae turned, almost whirling around as she dropped her apple and charged through the crowd, pushing and squeezing through. When she managed to get at the front with Bis at her heels, she felt red rushing to her cheeks. Her brother, who had taught her many things in the past about defending, was tackled to the ground in a head lock. Few laughed, few chuckled. And few pointed. As of now, she was embarrassed to even be his sister let alone presented in watching this!

"Bis, tell me I am not seeing what I am seeing."

Bis winced as Dastan earned himself a punch in the stomach. "I think it looks like it."

But things lightened up. Dastan brought himself from the lock and swing his foot at the man's face, knocking him to the ground with a grunt, but he quickly got back up. This time, Dastan tackled him and the fight truly began with Dastan in the lead. Mae quickly turned to the left side and out of the crowd, hearing Bis grunting as he had a slight difficult moment to catch up with her. The man at the table looked up as Mae pulled out a handful of coins and slapped them on the table.

"100 says that Dastan will win."

"200 says he will lose."

At that moment, Bis grabbed her arm gently and tried to tug her away, but when she did not bulge he leaned forward to her ear. "Mae, if I were you and for the sake of your savings, I would leave the bidding at that."

But she did not listen.

"400."

"600."

"800!"

"1000!"

"1500."

"1800."

"I bet my entire life savings."

"Deal."

The man smirked as Mae pulled out an rather large pouch from the bag at her waist and dropped it onto the table. "I wish you the best of luck," he said.

"I don't need luck," Mae smiled slyly before turning and rushing back to the fight, taking her place in the front with Bis.

"Perhaps that was not a good idea, Mae," Bis said, with light vigilance and concern in his tone.

Mae scoffed. "Oh Bis! That man is in his fantasies if he thinks that Dastan's opponent will win now!"

Bis glanced at the fight and winced, chewing on his lower lip, and glanced at Mae. "Well…don't say I didn't warn you but, yes Mae; his opponent is winning."

Mae paused, glancing up at her brother with eyes wide. Dastan was back in that headlock, receiving punches in the back. "What…"

Bis simply had to snicker, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a grin. "You bet your entire life savings, and you're about to lose it."

Silence. Mae did not say a word, but merely watched. The poor woman looked as if she was about to faint so Bis stayed behind her just in case. Mae had little hope left, by how the fight was turning out and then…Dastan knocked the man in the stomach who slightly released his grip, loose enough to slide out of it and give the man a punch right in the face. But that gesture was given to him too, sending Dastan flying backwards and Bis and Mae caught him by the shoulders.

"What are you doing out there?""Mae!"

"Come on!" Bis urged, helping him up. "you're making it sad out there!"

"I bet my entire life savings on this!" Mae exclaimed. Dastan turned his head to her and gave her one of those looks that said _Give it a try yourself_.

"I'm agreeing with her this time," Bis spoke up.

"Then why don't _you_ care to give it a try?"

"Give back in there!"

Mae and Bis pushed Dastan right back into the fight. Punches were thrown, but it ended up with Dastan tackled in the headlock once more. Mae groaned, slapping her palm on her face as Bis merely shook his head with a sigh. That was when Mae slipped from Bis' side and over to the table where the bets were held; the man there was far too interested in the fight to notice. "Prince Dastan!" a voice was shot through the cheers. "Where is Prince Dastan?"

"Prince Dastan is not here!' Dastan grunted from under the man, struggling to break free. Laughter broke out, including Bis.

"Prince Dastan, your brother has requested a war council with you and Princess Mae presented!"

Silence fell as Dastan broke free from the man's grasp and slowly stood, panting for breath from the fight. "Alright," he paused, nodding his head. "we're coming. Mae-" Dastan looked around, searching for his sister but did not see her. Dastan looked at Bis. "Bis, where is Mae?" The young man looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Mae? _Mae_!"

The young lady paused, bent and arm reached at the table to grab her pouch she had unfairly lost. She winced as the attention was turned to her, and the man at the at the table looked down and scowled, crossing his arms with an eyebrow perched. Mae smiled sheepishly and stood, turning to her brother. "Um, coming!"

Bis had to tug her away several times before they were walking down the path to the Palace belonging to King Sharaman, but Mae could not help but look back over the stand full of pouches and pouches filled with coins. She groaned and turned her head back, feeling the comforting hand that belonged to Bis patting her back. "We'll get your money back," he assured with a gentle smile. "I promise."

Mae managed a smile. "I trust you, Bis."

"Good," he said. "because you should. Why should you _not_ trust me?"

It did not take them long to arrive at the Palace, but where they were lead to was _away_ from the Palace. Tus had his own little camp sight just a few walks behind the Palace walls and it's gardens. It was somewhat like a large tent but with no flaps but a flapped roof over them with perches. Torches were lit and hung side to side and a large desk was set up in the center of the room with chairs to sit in. A bookshelf to the far left was seated there, and then there was the exit with the Persian guards guarding the area to protect the Royal Family and the family's friend; Bis.

By now, it was nightfall and the city was at it's quiet moment. Most those who lived in the city were asleep by now or reading in bed, perhaps taking a silent walk among the streets where it was relaxing. Mae, Dastan and Bis entered the little outside room where other two young Prince's were presented and an older man that was well known to be head at the head counsels, the consulter of the King of Nasaf and Uncle of the family. However, once eyes laid on Bis, the older man stepped forward, raising his hand with a shake of his head.

"We cannot have the likes of him be joined in this counsel."

Mae lifted her head and crossed her arms while Bis looked merely offended whilst Dastan crossed the room and seated himself in a chair by his brothers at the desk. "And how would you describe Bis 'the likes of him', Uncle?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow with a fierce gaze and a sharp tone.

The older man sighed with an weary expression. "Mae, he is not one of us; he is from the streets. Not Royal by blood, and therefore he cannot be here."

"Mae and I are not Royal by blood," Dastan spoke up, and the older man turned to the young man. "and yet we are here and part of this family. So is Bis."

Mae smiled smugly when the older man let out another sigh and allowed Bis in, much to the displeasure of Tus and Garsiv; well known as the two Prince's of Persia, Nasaf by _Royal blood_. "Thank you _kindly_, Uncle Nizam," she coated sweetly as she brushed past him and stood beside her brother, arms crossed with a light smirk in her eyes.

Silence fell in the room, the only sound audible was their breathing as soon as Nizam crossed the room and opened a small door to an brown container box and numerous weapons flew out and onto the ground, clattering lightly. From arrow tips, to cutlasses to daggers, there were a lot of weapons from that stash. Fine made weapons, Mae might add. Mae glanced at her brother, who let out a silent breath; she then glanced at Bis, who glanced at her way with curious, yet nervous eyes.

"Our finest spy," Nizam began and paused, sighing as he continued while picking up an blade. "intercepted a caravan leaving Alamut. Swords, of the best workmanship."

An Persian solider came up behind Mae and presented an arrow with a sharp tip, the tip itself made out of fine steel. She twisted the arrow around with her fingers, feeling the leather of it making a sound. "Steel-tipped arrows," Nizam went on.

"And," Tus added, going over to Dastan and revealed an written scroll - it looked to be some sort of signed deal. "a promise of payment from warlord of Kosh to Alamut."

Mae peered over the scroll and gazed at Tus. "What are you trying to say?"

Tus stood up straighter and met her eyes with his, his gaze intense. "What I am saying, Marian, is that they are selling weapons to our enemies."

Her arms remained crossed, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips formed a straight line. "And why must we allow this to bother us?" Everyone stared at her as if she was mad, but Bis merely stared at her with a blank expression but then grinned. Only she would say something like that, as she always did when her brothers made the point to bring a big deal of something when in her mind, it was small. "Weapons are sold to enemies numerous of times, Tus. What more is different from Kosh to Alamut?"

"Do you not realize that in Alamut, the guards there are more stronger then ours? They have stronger weapons, stronger allies. And they are selling strong, well crafted weapons to our enemies. To attack us with those weapons!"

"You have made an big issue out of this before, only for it to turn out it was an trading deal between two blacksmith's." Snickers went around and Tus shifted, giving her a look.

"I did not know it was between blacksmith's, but I know Alamut is giving weapons - strong, powerful weapons - to our enemies and we must stop them." It was like a contest with Mae and Tus' gaze to see who will find the first chance to kill either.

Garsiv then spoke up, deciding to break the harsh eye-contact between the two. "An arrow like such slew my horse in Koshkhan." The arrow was thrown to Bis to inspect it. "Blood will run in Alamut's streets for this."

That is when Dastan spoke up, standing up from his seat. "Or our soldiers will fall from its walls." Dastan turned his gaze to Tus who had seated himself at the desk with Nizam sitting on top of the surface where the stash of the weapons were sitting. "Our orders were to subdue Koshkhan, not to attack Alamut."

Tus smiled at him, lightly. "Wise words, little brother." He seemed to considered his words; Mae looked from Bis to Garsiv with a blank expression on her face. Garsiv shifted his weight and raised his head, while Bis merely listened in the background.

"Words," Nizam said. "won't stop our enemies," he leaned forward at Tus' back, lifting up the blade. "once they're armed with Alamutian blades."

It was silent for a moment. Tus looked up with a glint of worrisome in his eyes, clearly caring for the sake of his people of Alamut, king or not. He stood slowly, twirling the beaded necklace he was holding and walked across the room with a big sigh. Mae glanced at Dastan, who looked at Garsiv; who look at Nizam as he tossed the blade carelessly onto the table holding the stash. Tus turned back to the group, his expression intense.

"We attack at dawn."

Mae looked down with a soft sigh, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead while Garsiv simply smirked, pleased with his oldest brother's decision. Being a lady in the Palace and the Princess of Nasaf, she was expected to do what every women _should_ do. Marry a fellow Prince of a noble status. It was 'the perfect match' for her, but she beg to differ. Did she had a say in things, or what she could do? No, of course not. And it was going to be the same with this at the next thing she would say and be treated so low of her own brothers.

It was their manly pride.

"Well, if that is your decision, then let Dastan go in first and then I will go-"

Her words, however, were interrupted by Garsiv's laughter. "Thoughts to share, Garsiv?" Tus questioned, with an raised eyebrow.

"I ride head of the Persian army," the young man stepped closer to Dastan. "and _Dastan_ leads a company of street rabble!"

"They not be much for manners," Dastan looked at Tus. "but they are pretty handy in a fight."

"The honor of first blood," Garsiv patted his hand against his chest. "should be mine," he insisted.

Mae tilted her head, her eyes gazing at his waist where his hand was grasping the hilt of his sword - again - as it was known for him to do that. "Garsiv," she said softly. "your hand is on your sword again."

"As where it should be!"

"My brothers!" Tus laughed, few others joining in. "ever so eager." Tus fixed his eyes to Mae, and smiled. "and my sister…ever so caring."

"Take your hand away, Garsiv."

"And why should I?" The young Prince challenged her and Mae lifted her head, standing more straighter as she tightened her jaw.

"We have over thousands of an Persian army guarding the palace. We have over twenty guarding this very council. You, Tus and Dastan are skillful with the blades; Nizam is tricky with the bow and I am fast to run away and hide like the helpless little girl you taught me to be," she added with sarcasm. "there is no need to be cautious. Take that hand off your sword and relax, unless you plan to attack your own sister."

"I believe that is enough," Tus murmured, interrupted the bickering sibblings as he walked between them, placing both hands on their shoulders. And then, a sly smile appeared on his lips. "It's said the Princess of Alamut is a beauty without equal. We'll march in her Palace and see for ourselves."

Men laughed as Tus grabbed a fruit from a bowl sitting on the desk, and took a bite out of it, passing Mae and Dastan and grabbed Dastan's arm, tugging him away few inches from his sister. "There be no doubt about your courage, Dastan," Tus spoke softly. "but, you're not ready for this."

"I think he is."

Tus looked up and Dastan tilted his head to look at Mae, with a soft smile. She stood, one hand on her hip and the other one resting lightly on the edge of the desk. "And why shouldn't he be?" she asked. "he knows just as much as you and you men do! Dastan should lead."

"_Garsiv's_ Calvary will lead the way, Mae," Tus said firmly. Garsiv bowed as Tus left silently and looked at Mae and gave her a light smile. She merely frowned and exited with her skirts flying behind her. Dastan watched her in amusement with a soft smile and glanced at Bis and nodded his head.

They went after her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I do hope you liked this chapter! I worked very hard on it to please you and have the characters be within their character. Reviews are welcomed, for they help me go on with my writing! I do wish for your suggestions and opinions!**

**From your authoress,**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking a while to get these updates! I play an online game, recently got married in the game itself, and been trying to get some extra money. I do appreciate your reviews! Well, here is your chapter! Do enjoy! And on another note, I would like your suggestions on something. I am considering to write an multi-one-shot, where it will be an "story" but with one-shots. If you'd like, you can send suggestions of them, or themes, or gene, etc. After I finish these two stories, I will focus more on two other stories. :-) I haven't forgotten about you!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Do you think your sister is too upset?" Bis asked his friend in concern with eyebrows knitted together. Dastan merely shrugged with a smile as they walked along the corridors.

"Knowing her," Dastan paused and then laughed. Bis found himself grinning before Dastan could even finish his sentence. "she had just played a guilt trip on Garsiv."

"He deserved it."

They turned to find the voice behind them belonged to Mae, who was leaning against the wall of the corridor, a light smile on her face. She was dressed for bed in her long-length nightgown with the skirts falling to her ankles and the sleeves long and cupping her hands lightly, a V neckline showing just the slightest of the swells of her tiny breasts. Her long and wavy, beautiful brown hair flowed along her shoulders.

Bis could not help but stare, his eyes widening just the slightest. Mae had always been a beautiful young lady, even at the age of eight she was. Their age was parted a bit, of a few years. Bis had just turned the age of twenty and Mae was sixteen - a young lady, not a teenager. Bis hated to admit it but for the longest time his eyes had been on Mae, but never uttered a word to Dastan or anyone about it. Dastan would simply _murder _him if that be so, and Bis rather did enjoy his life. He had known Mae ever since he met Dastan in the streets of Nasaf, and his feelings no longer considered her as an sister, a best friend.

It considered her much more than that but of course, as always, his mouth was too afraid to speak out.

"I admit," Mae's soft voice pulled Bis out of his thoughts. He blinked and found her now approached to Dastan. "I had high hope of perhaps…well…"

"That you could join us," Dastan added, his tone matched hers. Soft. Mae merely nodded and Dastan chuckled, touching her upper arm gently. "Mae, you're a lady in this Palace. Ladies keep things in place. You are needed in your own place while we, the men of Nasaf, are needed at our own place of things."

"That is not precisely what I want my 'place' to be, Dastan," Mae sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I know," he said. "and I wish I could help, Mae. But it is a woman's place to stay and tend to their children."

"A trophy wife."

"I wouldn't think of it as that-"

"I do."

Both Bis and Dastan winced at the tone of her voice, as she brushed past her brother and down the corridor. Dastan let out a soft sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck with a groan and Bis smiled in sympathy at his best friend. "Don't worry," Bis said. "I'm sure she will come around. You must remember you're siblings," a light smirk appeared in his eyes. "what more can you expect from her?"

Dastan laughed, amusement in his eyes, twinkling like a star in the sky. "Well, that is true," he admitted with a chuckle. "but now, she is very well against Tus decision and I have to say so am I. Who is he to disobey father's orders like that?"

Bis shrugged. "I would think Tus expects you to join in his army, my friend."

"Not this time." Dastan paued. "This time, we're doing this a little different."

Bis eyed him, not liking the way that mischief smile crawled to Dastan's lips and the hint of an idea freshening in his mind. It meant trouble - it meant disobedience, and Bis knew well of it coming from Dastan. He had his own plan of an attack, he could tell. But Bis certainly did not was to know of it but he had a feeling that he was going to be pulled into this. Like always. And then again, Dastan always included him in his plans.

Something Bis didn't like most of them time, meaning danger to him and their group. And the look of mischief was still plastered in his eyes, but now an innocent smile was on his lips. Bis had a bad feeling about this.

"I have a plan," Dastan said.

"Like always," Bis resorted in a murmur. "For once, can you just follow your brother's orders?"

"Not this time." Then again, when did he ever? "Garsiv only knows how to attack hand-on. He cannot handle a lead attack." With that, Dastan turned at his heels and started walking the opposite direction of the corridor that Mae had went, Bis following closely, so desperately attempting to talk him out of what his plan was.

"Dastan, I don't know what is going on in your mind, but this is _not_ a wise idea to go against-"

"Bis!" Dastan laughed, halting his tracks and turned, grapping his friend's shoulder. "My friend! Where is your spirit of freedom?"

"If you go against your brother's orders, then they will assume I am behind it. They always have assumed it because I have been part of these plans of yours. And I do indeed enjoy not receiving their death glares." But Dastan only laughed and walked away, and yet Bis followed him again. "Dastan!"

"Trust me Bis, my plan is simple, fair and easy. You don't need to do a thing."

Bis hesitated, knowing he would regret that he had ask but his curious mind got the best of him. "Alright," he agreed. "what is your plan?"

"Simple," Dastan said. "we grab the few strongest men in the streets and we travel to just the outside walls of Alamut. There, all you and the man have to do is help me climb up and over the wall and I will help you climb over it as well. I just need a distraction."

Bis was astonished. "You're going to attack Alamut?"

"I'm going to attack Alamut."

Sleep was restless for Bis, as almost always. Unlike Dastan and Mae, Bis was not adopted into the Royal family, but was well welcomed by King Sharaman. Bis lived in the streets like any other citizen in a very quaint house. The doors squeaked loudly when opened, there were only perhaps four, very small rooms. His bed was the floor with a sheet, blanket, another sheet and a pillow. It has always been like that for him since he was seven, and personally; Bis didn't think that life style would change for him. A lot considered him as a street rat and perhaps that is what he was. A man that lived in the streets to not even a penny with his name, no family; certainly did not know where his next meal would be. Bis was alone.

There were rare times that sleep would come to him at ease with pleasant dreams. But like the countless other times, it was restless. Dastan had fully ran over his plan with him just before both men departed their ways and left to sleep. The plan was confusing in some pieces and Bis tried to comprehend it as they gathered the strongest men they could find. Bis was unsure of it all and certainly did not want any blame or pointed fingers at him, as usual he always took the blame of things so Dastan would not be steered into trouble or a scolding. But even more so, he was more willing to do it for Mae then for Dastan now.

Bis did not know what time it was, but he found himself waking up the rapid thumps on his door known as knocking, along with Dastan's harsh, quiet whispers. Bis sighed as he pulled himself up, smoothing out his wrinkled shirt and trousers. He grabbed what he needed and he and Dastan were soon grabbing horses from the stables, being as quiet as they could. They hurried into the city and gathered their group of the few men they had picked.

Bis threw the long length rope over to Dastan, who caught it easily and placed it securely around his shield as they fastened their things to the horses. Bis sighed, rubbing his burning eye from lack of sleep as he tightened a small bag to the back of his horse, patting her back gently. "The road is not far," he murmured. "but you will still need your strength, strong horse."

"And you need yours, Persian warrior."

Bis turned his body around and was quite surprised to see Mae there, dressed in a purple cloak with the hood over head, but he could tell it was her by her hair sticking out from under it and her voice. Dastan must have heard, or caught the sight of her, for he was right at her side, grasping her arm. "Mae-"

"I think you two need these." She tossed them both an apple. Bis blinked, staring down at the fruit and then at Mae who merely smiled. "You cannot fight without a refreshing apple, now can you?"

Bis smiled. "Thank you, Mae."

The young girl turned to her brother as he stored the apple in his bag tied to the horse. Mae cleared her throat, catching Dastan's attention. "I have sent spies out to Alamut to aid you," she said. "they will distract them so you edge in through more easily. It is the best I can do."

Dastan smiled softly at his sister and kissed her head. "Thank you, Mae."

"Don't tell Tus," she added teasingly. "or for my sake, Garsiv."

Laughter spurred from his lips. "Of course." Amusement was in his eyes. "or better yet, if he finds out that you sent the spies then he will murder me for allowing it!"

Mae paused, chewing on her lower lip. "Will you promise you will be safe, Dastan?"

Dastan had turned to his horse to tighten the bags a bit more firmer when he heard his sister, and turned his body half-way to her and smiled. "Of course," he said. "Am I not always careful?"

A frown quickly made way to her lips and she turned to Bis, not seeing Dastan's face falling. "Bis-"

The young man smiled smugly, crossing his arms across his stomach and gave a nod. "I will be sure he is safe."

Mae smiled at both men as they mounted their steeds, a though occurring to her. This was Dastan who was leading them to the battle of Alamut, but what about Bis? He was not so familiar with the blade like Dastan was, nor did he knew so much about fighting. Yes, he was fairly well with the blade, most strong at defending himself and others than truly using an blade, but this could be the last time she would see him. She should have more faith in him, but her mind could not help but whirl with thoughts.

"Bis!"

The young man looked up, just as he was tugging at the reigns for his horse to go forward, when he spotted the petite form running towards him. "Yes-" Bis halted, eyes wide as he felt her lips upon his cheek for a brief second. Blood rushed to his cheeks, red scarlet as he stared down at her in surprise. She simply smiled.

"Good luck," she whispered, before pulling away, leaving Bis dazed. Dastan's shout to follow brought him out of his trance and they were galloping out within just moments. Mae watched after them, waving her hand in mid-air with a faint smile. She could only hope that they would be alright…

Mae turned back around and slowly made her way back to the Palace to attempt some sleep. Within a few minutes she arrived there, quite relieved to see that the guards were off attending to some sort other business of their guarding other than the front entrance. She was a bit surprised; she had expected that there be at least one guarding, but perhaps they were distracted as well about Alamut.

She slid inside the Palace and tip-toed her way to her chambers, careful not to wake up the special guest that was staying in the Palace for a short time. The guest was a Princess like Mae in Persia, a very fair woman of her city. She knew right and wrong at the given moments and she was firm to her people and guards, yet she was fair as well and kind. She truly had a soft heart for her city. Why she was visiting a city known as Nasaf in Persia, Mae did not know, but she certainly gave her lady company.

"It is awfully early for you to be up, Princess Mae."

The young lady stopped in her tracks, and turned. Her guest stood in front of her with an jesting smile, dressed in an nightgown, similar to Mae's. Her red hair flowed along her back, some beautiful strands in her face. Mae offered her a smile. "I was…" she thought for a moment. "taking a walk."

"Taking a walk where?"

Another pause. "Erm, the Palace! I like to walk around and admire the vases and such other items."

The Princess shook her head with a laugh, her eyes sparkling. "Princess! I am much more wiser then you take me for! I saw you sneaking back in."

Mae smiled sheepishly. "I apologize," she murmured. "I was just-"

But she held up her hand. "I'm not going to question your whereabouts; even someone like me needs to sneak off now and then." She winked. "If you are wondering about your guards, I sent them to search the city. Just in case of any danger."

Mae smiled. "Thank you kindly."

"Now then, walk with me, will you?" Mae nodded and they walked along the corridors and about the Palace. Mae learned that the young Princess' name was Azela, just few years older than Mae but had much wisdom in her. From just their few moments of conversations, they became good friends. Their minds spoke the same with the same interests. Mae knew this would be a great friendship.

As they retired to their chambers, Azela halted Mae from her tracks by placing a hand upon her shoulder. Mae looked up and turned. Azela offered her a kind smile. "I know why you were out in the first place," she said and Mae felt her heart pounding, cheeks flushed. It was no lie to the young Princess that she had obviously gone out to not only bid her brother a fair good luck, but to bid _Bis_ a goodbye. "Surely you cannot believe that you can fool me," Azela said with a grin. "especially when love is around this palace."

Mae was silent for a moment before straightening her back, an eyebrow arched. "I believe I can not comprehend what you are saying."

"I think you do, Princess Mae."

But Mae went along with her confusion. "No, I believe I don't."

Azela laughed softly. "Mae, I can tell when someone is trying to hide something. Well, my dear, courtship is like fish. You can catch one, but if you are not careful, they can swim away and it will be hard to find a fish like that again." She smiled softly. "I see the way you look at that young man."

Mae's cheeks flushed for the slightest second. "What young man?"

"You know perfectly well as to what young man I was referring to."

"No, I belive not, your royal Highness."

Azela arched an eyebrow slightly and studied Mae. "You can't fool me."

There it was. The smirk on her thin, pink lips. Mae gazed at the Princess before her, tilting her head to the side. "Who is fooling you? I couldn't fool you in attempts.""

"You're denying you admire a man, aren't you?"

"I admire no one."

"Not even Bis?"

There was a pause. Her eyes narrowed to the floor for a moment before gazing at the Princess. "No."

That took you quite some time to deny it."

Mae merely gave her a polite gesture. 'Goodnight, your royal Highness." And with that, the young woman slipped in her chambers.

Azela smiled in amusement and turned for her own chambers. Ah! Young love!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, it helps me write further and I want your feedback of things! If you ever need to P.M. me, please do not hesitate to do so! I will reply back!**

**Your Humble Authoress.  
**


End file.
